


Call Of The Wolf

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A little fic written when some moron thought he could attack me.





	

It starts easily. For him at least. He has the girl in his sights, he will chase her, take what he wants, make her behave the way he wants... he will win. He is sure of it, enough so that he always steps closer to her. 

She turns, stares, then turns back and begins to walk further away, walking as fast as she can. She soon begins to almost run. He will follow, she knows he will but she wants to be safe, to make it home. 

She begins to panic when she hears him begin to run, then, suddenly, he is gone. She runs on, not once looking back.

He skids to a halt, face to face with a wolf. He has no idea where it came from, only that it was staring him down, and growling. Fiercely. The girl had been his, now she had fled and he was left to find some new way to win. 

He makes a step forward and the wolf’s ears flick backwards, the growl upping in fierceness. He steps back, then another step, finally turning to flee. The wolf is on him in moments.   
He runs away, trips and falls before screaming in fear at the wolf stood over him. 

It growls again, then walks away. 

He stays still, staring at the wolf’s back. He has been lucky.


End file.
